Ginny's Journal
by biya
Summary: ginny's journal starting from the end of the summer before her fifth year and will continue throughout.. please review if you want me to continue.
1. Chapter 1

Dear diary  
Are you sure you're a diary and not you know who pretending to be one so that he could get me to kill people and finally succeed in killing Harry Potter? Ok, you didn't reply so that's a start. I guess I'll just have to wait and see.  
Ok, so,yes, start with the basics.My name is Ginny Weasley- (Ginny is short for Ginerva, NOT VIRGINIA!). Anyway, I am about to start my 5th year at Hogwarts, and I have red hair and freckles. And you are a diary that I got as a present from Dean. Dean Thomas is my boyfriend( you probably know that though because he wrote love, Dean on the first page.  
So we go back to Hogwarts in exactly 9 days..can't wait to go back! Right now, im sitting in my room, its past midnight and I am wondering why I am still awake when I know mum will be here at the crack of dawn to wake us up. Ok, that's not true, but still, I know I wont be able to sleep in. Hermione is already asleep. Actually, I think she bored herself to sleep reading her stupid coursebook, although she insists its interesting. But then again she is Hermione and finds everything interesting. Harry's here too. All the four of us do though is play two on two quidditch all day long, -literally-which is fine with me except that I have to partner Ron-and lets just say that Charlie's quidditch playing abilities didn't quite rub off on him. But still, its fun. Harry and I give each other quite a bit of competition, which I get the feeling he didn't quite expect me too! And Hermione, well excuse my bluntness is dreadful, so I guess we're pretty well matched.  
And , he.. oh damn, I think mum saw the light coming from my candle, I can hear her coming up to check whether we're all in bed. I'll write later

-Ginny


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, i just realized i didn't give any description of the family in the first entry. And i'm not going to now either.Kidding... here we go

ARTHUR WEASLEY - my dad, works at the ministry, and has an insane passion for anything to do with muggles. (?)

MOLLYWEASLEY-my mum- favourite past times include yelling at fred and george, well, all of us actually, telling ron to study harder, going on and on about how worried she is about Harry etc( you get the picture)

CHARLIE WEASLEY- (my favourite) is probably the only brother i can actually talk to properly. Was in Romania until very recently, studying dragons.

BILL WEASLEY- was working for gringotts in africa but is not back and working for the order, and who mum and i _will_ stop from marrying Phlegm as best as we can!

FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY-They own " weasley's wizard wheezes" - which by the way is getting more and more popular by the day- and their idols are the 4 Marauders. I do enjoy a laugh with them now and then.

RON WEASLEY- the most annoying, over-protective of them all (have i mentioned that all my brothers are insanely over-protective?)- who just happens to be Harry Potter's best friend.

And i _refuse_ to add Phlegm's name to my family- or even would-be family! _I REFUSE TO ACCEPT IT!_Why is Bill refusing to see my view in killing her off and marrying Tonks instead? I mean, what is so crazy about that i ask you! Tonks is so much more fun and- ok, gotta run, dinner's ready. Harry, Hermione,Ron and i are planning to have an all-night Quidditch match tonight since we go back to school in like 4 days.. I'll try and write more tomorrow! Promise!

-Ginny

A/NHello all.. hope you like this new chapter..sorry it's a bit short.. the next one should hopefully be longer..anyway, ill update as soon as I get reviews, I need to know whether my stories are read or not.. and I like the encouragement..my thanks and love to uknowwho for my first ever review! also much thanks to female nerd, golden cobra and stillhopeful for the encouragement! love you guys! and if you want to see more, you know what to do REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! love,always biya 


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, I know I was supposed to have written yesterday, but it's only because my mother is so paranoid! No- really!

I mean, we finished our quidditch match at like half three, and went to bed by four, hoping to sleep all that tiredness off, and the next thing you know mum is doing her nut and waking us up at bloody 8: 30 in the morning! Alright, admittedly we had forgotten that we were had to go to Diagon alley this Saturday, but I mean, come on!

Needless to say, we were dead tired, although Harry, Ron and Hermione weren't tired enough to run after Malfoy in Borgin and Burkes. Hermione told me that they thought he seemed to be acting suspicious so they decided to tail him.

She didn't tell me much- saying that nothing really happened except that Malfoy asked the owner of Borgin and Burkes to keep something safe for him. Wonder what that means?

Anyway, note of importance-I was in Florish and Blotts with mum and dad when Michael walked in with this blonde he introduced me to as his "good friend Joanne."

When he said that they both had this soppy smile on their faces and looked at each other like sick dogs. Good god. I would have laughed right there, but then I knew once I started I wouldn't be able to stop and then people would start staring at me and then mum would get all embarrassed and snap at me and so on. Anyway, I was perfectly content to just ignore him but he came up to me to say hello and introduce me to his friend. Does he _really _think I'd be jealous? Surprised, maybe that he actually found a girl that pretty (and thick no doubt), but jealous!

Did he not get to know me at all the entire time we went out? I acted totally normal around both of them though. Luckily mum called me before too long, so I smiled at Michael, and said goodbye to both of them and walked away, but not before wishing Joanne a sarcastic "good luck." I don't think she understood though, because she smiled and said thank you! ERR.. WHAT?

Anyway I was too tired to write yesterday. We leave to go Hogwarts day after day after tomorrow. It'll be great to go back. I can't wait to see Dean again either. I wonder who the new DADA will be. Oh, no wait, Hermione mentioned something about Slughorn (or something) coming back to teach, so I guess it'll be him. Hope he's good. But still, can't be worse than Umbridge can him?

It's been nice having Harry and Hermione around this summer. I've been spending more time with the three of them together than I usually do. I finally think Harry's come to regard me as a friend now, and not just Ron's little sister. I'm glad! I want everyone to realize I'm not a little girl anymore. Ok, got to run... mums telling me to call the rest for a late lunch. I'll write later.

-Ginny

A/N there, hers a nice long chapter for all of you, especially, of course, for my fantastic reviewers... golden cobra, hope you like it! Do comment!and I just received a new review from mrs ronupert grint.. aww you really think I could be the next jo rowling… I really cant compete at all but you made my day with your review! Hope you like this chapter.

Ive already written 10 chapters and am continuously writing more… Ill upload the next chapter as soon as I get reviews! So remember to tell me what you think.. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW If you want the next chapter.. ill upload it asap if I get enough encouragement! D

Love, biya


	4. Chapter 4

Ok this is going to be a short entry since I was supposed to be asleep an hour ago. We leave for Hogwarts tomorrow and I just finished packingyes I know I shouldn't have left it for the last minute, but anyway… . I got a letter from dean today, and well the gist was that he said he cant wait to see me and that im to meet him on the train as soon as I get on, he says he'll be in the last compartment!

I showed the letter to Hermione and she looked a little forlorn and said that she hoped that I would have given Harry company since she and Ron would be in the prefect's compartment and that she felt really guilty that they wouldn't be with him.

I didn't quite know what to say to that, so I told her that if he wanted, harry could maybe join dean and I in our compartment. But when I said that she looked a little sheepish and said, no that may be awkward. Err, what is that supposed to mean? I mean seriously, I think all that studying really gets to her at times.. I mean who revises next years syllabus before hand.. and not revises, but attempts to memorise. I mean hello? But oh well, don't ask me to fathom the inner workings of Hermione "I say im going to fail my owls but secretly know ill do so well" Granger.

Too bad ron and Hermione wont get any alone time in their compartment. Haha. Oh one of these days I'll just make them sit in one room and not let them out until they admit that they like each other. I mean EVERYONE elseliterally knows it, but they just wont see it. My god. Hmm, I wonder how Harry feels about the two of them liking each other. Or maybe he doenst know.. no actually its too obvious not to notice, but I think harry at times fails to see something that's right in front of his eyes. More on Hermione and my dear brother later… its going to be an interesting year…

Ginny

a/n so so so so sorry it took me ages to submit a new chapter but once term started I had no time to submit stories, it was my gce year and too much going on. But they ended yest, finally, and so no im back to writing, and will hopefully update soon. Since its been so long, I don't remember all my wonderful reviewers but thank you so much for your reviews, esp to geni for life, who sent me a wonderful mail, hope you enjoy this chapter geni, review and tell me what you thought..

all the rest, enjoy it, and don't forget to REVIEW!

Love you alllll

Biya xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
